warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Timeline
The history of the galaxy is a lengthy tale, riddled with epic tales of heroes and daemons. This timeline is built to offer the reader a glimpse into the Warhammer 40,000 universe as it appears on this wiki, using some canon events taken from the rulebooks, army codices, and events known to have happened in real life to provide perspective into the events and factions displayed on the timeline below. The author has tried to make sure all 1,755 pages on this wiki have been recognised, using the information that can be included. =Pre-History= , Imperial Remembrancer - M31']] M-4570000 Unspecified Century, M-4570000 '''Dating Code - Events' Circa .M-4570000 - Ignition of The Sun *Terra's parent star, The Sun, is formed about 4.57 billion years ago from the collapse of part of a giant molecular cloud. The young star blows away a vast amount of gas and light particles in an explosion as a result of it's initial lighting. The heavier particles eventually go on to create Terra, Mars, and other planets in the system. M-4567200 Unspecified Century, M-4567200 Dating Code - Events Circa .M-4567200 - The Formation of Terra *Terra, birthplace of humanity, forms from the dust surrounding the young Sun. The planet's formation is the result of accumulation of a mass of debris of smaller bodies orbiting the Sun, and it is not long before Terra is the size of a normal planet. Terra's natural satellite, the Moon, is also believed to have formed at this time from the same material. =The Age of Terra (M1-M15)= M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, Unspecified Year.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. =The Age of Technology (M15-M25)= M15 Unspecified Century, M15 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M15 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of Strife (M25-M30)= M25 Unspecified Century, M25 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M25 - Unspecified Event * =The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present)= M30 Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code – Events Circa.M30 - Creation of the Space Marine Legions *The Emperor forges his greatest weapons - genetically engineering the superhuman Primarchs. In a terrible accident they are scattered across the galaxy, but the Emperor creates the Space Marine Legions from their gene-seed. - 7 =Sources and Text Colours= Text Colours *'Grey' indicates the information is an event belonging to no major faction, or a group of renegades. *'Gold' indicates the information is an Imperium of Man event. *'Blue' indicates the information is listed as a Space Marines event. *'Orange' indicates the information is listed as a Tau Empire event. *'Green' indicates the information is listed as an Ork event. *'Silver' indicates the information is listed as an Astra Militarum event. *'Red' indicates the information is listed as a Chaos event. Sources *'7' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the Seventh Edition Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook, Book II "Dark Millennium". *'Ork' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Orks. *'Tau' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Tau Empire. *'CSM' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Chaos Space Marines *'SM' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Space Marines *'Astra' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Astra Militarum(Imperial Guard/Navy). Category:LegionXIII Category:Timeline